Fairy Tail DayCenter!
by FandomWriter2334
Summary: Lucy's summer just started, and her parents are sending her to Fairy Tail Day Center, where she meets Natsu and his friends. How will the year end? {NaLu. Slow, but eventual. Fluffy, clean story.}


**Here's some NaLu for you all! DayCare AU. Little note: Layla didn't get sick or die in this fic.**

* * *

><p>A silvery-blue minivan pulled up next to the curb. The backseat door opened, and a eight-year-old blonde girl jumped out, smiling brightly. A golden key hung around her neck. A taller, more mature blonde got out of the passenger seat, and handed the little girl a paper bag labeled "Lucy's Lunch" in pretty print.<p>

"Alright Lucy, are you ready for your first day?" Her mother looked lovingly towards her.

"Uh-Huh!" Lucy jumped, holding her lunch.

"Okay dear, we love you!" Layla shouted through the open window as her parents drove away. Turning away from where the car once stood, the little blonde girl ran down the walkway and to the front of the day center. The sign read Fairy Tail Day Center in bright red letters. Still smiling, Lucy pushed open the doors and was greeted by a short old man.

"Hello there, little one. My name is Makarov, welcome to the Day care. Make yourself at home, and you can put your lunch in here." Makarov held out a basket with a few other lunches in it. Lucy nodded and walked over to the play area. The young girl looked around and noticed a raven-haired boy and a pink-haired boy arguing, a redhead yelling at them, a bluenette girl reading a book, and other kids joyously playing around with the various toys and games. Lucy was knocked out of her thoughts by a hand waving in her face.

"Hey, It's the new girl!" A cheerful boy's voice sounded, and Lucy's chocolate brown eyes met black ones and a goofy grin.

"Hiya new girl! I'm Natsu! This is Erza," He gestured to the redhead, who waved politely. The girl looked about 8, and was wearing a school uniform. "This is Levy, Juvia, Gray and Happy." He motioned to the rest of his friends: A short-haired blunette and a long haired blunette, plus the black-haired boy. A cat stood by Natsu, smiling.

"Who're you?" He asked. Lucy fiddled with the key on her necklace before answering.

"My name's Lucy."

"Nice to meet ya, Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Natsu. I wanna become friends with you all."

They talked for the rest of the period they were in, and after a few hours, it was time for lunch and recess.

"What'd you bring for lunch, Lucy?" Natsu asked from across the table.

"Uhm.. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cherry jello, apple juice, and a brownie. What about you?" Lucy unwrapped her sandwich and took a big bite, savoring the sweet flavor of the jelly and the creaminess of the peanut butter.

"A baloney sandwich, some chips, chocolate milk, a cookie, rice, soup, some chocolate chips, noodles, and.. that's it." The pinkette pulled out his items as he listed them.

"That's a lot, Natsu. Are you sure you're going to eat it all?" Lucy finished her PB&J and started on her jello. Happy stalked over and brushed his face against Lucy's cheek, purring.

"Aw, such a cute kitty. Happy, huh?" Lucy scratched behind his ear.

"Yeah, Happy's named for his, well, happiness." Natsu pulled his famous smile, and began chowing down.

They chatted about random things. Right when Lucy took a bite of her brownie, Erza said something pretty hilarious, and she ended up spitting out the chocolate right at Gray. Everyone laughed hard, even Gray, who was also reminded that he needed clothes. By the end of lunch, the blonde girl felt so at home; it was like she'd been there for years. At recess, they went outside, playing around in the light snow and messing around on the playscape.

"Levy, was it?" Lucy walked over to a young girl, about her age, reading a book on the concrete steps. Lucy sat next to her, watching as the little snowflakes driffted down and landed on the page.

"Yeah. You're Lucy, right? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. What's that book called?" The yellow-haired girl asked.

"The Giver."

"Oh my gosh! I loved that book!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling.

"Shush Lucy! No spoilers!" Levy warned.

"Okay, No spoilers. I swear." The other covered her mouth. They were called to come in a few minutes later, but they bonded a lot. Levy and Lucy had a lot in common, so for the rest of the day until three o'clock, they talked about books, how much they both loved winter and quiet, and which reading position was the best. Soon, it was time to leave, and Lucy was pretty bummed out. She brought Levy over to the door, where the rest of her friends were waiting.

They were sent outside to where their parents were waiting. The group of buddies that Lucy was with all walked out with her, going to their guardian's cars. Natsu looked over at her and noticed the sadness in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry Lucy, Your comin' back tomorrow, right?" He smiled, hugging her. A light blush spread across her cheeks, but she hugged back, giggling.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Natsu."

Lucy hopped in the backseat of her parent's van, and Lucy's mother looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"I see you've made some friends," Layla smiled.

"Yeah. Mommy, am I gonna go here all summer?" Lucy asked as the car started driving towards their house.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Lucy cheered, laughing and throwing her hands up in the air. Her parents chuckled, glad to see that their daughter was happy with their choice of daycare.

When they got home, Lucy told her mother and father all about Natsu and Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Happy. They just smiled, telling her that they sound wonderful, and if she would really like it, she could have them over for a playdate sometime.

Of course, Lucy was ecstatic. When she went to bed, she couldn't help thinking about how much she was anticipating going to Fairy Tail again.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Not much NaLu in the first chapter, but I swear there will be some! In case you were a little confused, Lucy's parents work for the entire day, so they sent her to Fairy Tail Day Center. Please review, favorite and follow! I'll be writing more afterwards!<strong>

**Gomen if this was a little short!**


End file.
